The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The MPEG (moving picture experts group) and the VCEG (video coding experts group) have developed the H.264/AVC (advanced video coding), which is a video compression standard technology superior to the existing MPEG-4 Part 2 and H.263 standards, and the two groups are developing the HEVC (high efficiency video coding) technology. In a similar way to the known video compression technologies, the TMuC (Test Model under Consideration) by the MPEG and the VCEG divides an image into blocks, takes a motion estimation or intra prediction to frequency-transform and quantize residual blocks and then entropy-encode the same. In the TMuC of the HEVC, the motion prediction is performed by using a multi-reference frame, so as to encode a reference frame index and a motion vector as motion information and then output the encoded information into a bitstream.
TMuC of HEVC forms a set of candidate predictive motion vectors with motion vectors of peripheral blocks of the current block to encode and a motion vector of a co-located block at the same position in the reference frame as that of the current block, determine a predictive motion vector for having the lowest bit rate-distortion cost in the candidate predictive motion vector set, and encodes as motion information the index of the predictive motion vector, a differential motion vector between a current motion vector and the predictive motion vector and the reference frame index.